The Green and Silver Dragon
by EkoMayBelle
Summary: one time at... A Club. She got her secrets. He feel's like somethings missing. what if he know her secret and she whats missing?... BAD SUMARRY! Rated for language!
1. The Golden ButterFly

**'Mystery' Guy POV**

"I just feel like there's unfinished business with that girl." He told his only true friend.

"Did she leave a something?"

"No."

"What did she look like?"

"A naughty school girl with platinum blonde hair, perfectly straight, and bright blue eyes, lined with black eyeliner. Her eyes were like the ocean..." He started to day dream about the naughty school girl. "Oh... She had a tattoo."

"Hey, Earth to Mr. Cant-stop-thinking-about-her! Do you read me?"

"Sorry, sorry. I was day dreaming. I just need her... it's like a part of me is gone..."

His best friend got up to leave is room. "I'm done listening to this! ...Wait, you said she had a tattoo? What was it?

"It was a butterfly on her left hip... Purple and gold."

"Well its obviously Gryffindor girl." He friend said.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"It's the colors, duh. Gold is Gryffindor and purple is probably her favourite color."

He was dumbstruck. "Oh." Was his only response, as his friend said bye.

He had somewhere special to be.

**Hermione's POV**

They had just made it to the Hogwarts Express on time. Finding an empty compartment to settle in for the train ride, Neville, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna all went in. Hermione was the one to break the silence. "Well, I'm going to get changed and head over to the Head Compartment. See you later."

By the time school started, Hermione was starting to show. But she could easily get away with saying she gained weight over the summer, which she did, but for different reasons.

When she reached the Head's Compartment, the head boy was there. And it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Great," she muttered under her breath. As she said that, Draco looked up from the book he was reading. It was called Why Is She In My Head?.

"Granger." He acknowledged her.

"So, Malfoy, I see you're Head Boy."

"And, you're Head Girl..."

**'Mystery' Guy POV**

When Hermione entered the room, he got these weird tingling feelings in his stomach. Like bats, flying around. He didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit.

Or did he?

**A/N:** I like the chapters short, if there short means more frequent updates, and more chapters :) Hehe. R&R please, if I don't get reviews I won't write anymore. That's just the way it works =]


	2. Slytherin Sex God

**Hermione POV**

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione directed the first years to Hagrid, who would get them on boats and to Hogwarts. When they finished, they went to the carriages with their trunks and left for Hogwarts.

When they arrived, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were awaiting our presence. "We're here to take you to your shared head dorm." Snape drawled.

"Thank you, Professors." Hermione replied sweetly. Draco just nodded.

Snape led the way. They turned left and right and up and down stairs until they finally arrived at the Head Dorm. Draco turned to Snape and asked, "What's the password?"

"Well, I wanted it to be _sexy Snape_ but_ nooo_..." He told Draco. Hermione stifled a giggle.

"You two will have to pick your password. We'll be leaving now. Pick your password and get settled. And, Hermione, we teachers know about your..._condition_. We'd just like to know if you will be telling anyone?" Professor McGonagall asked her.

"I have only told a few people, but if they come up to me and ask, I will tell them it's not something you can hide." With that, the professors left for the great hall. Hermione swore she heard "Slytherin Sex God" but couldn't be sure. Draco stepped through the painting which hid the entrance. 'How'd he get in without a password? ...He's such a prat.' She thought.

"What's your_ condition_, Granger?" He asked her.

"That's none of your business, Malfoy." She snapped.

"You just said you were going to tell _anyone_ who asked!" He replied.

"Exactly, _anyone_ who asked, you're_ nobody_!" Hermione smirked.

"Anyway, the password is **Slytherin Sex God**." He told her as he walked up the main stair case to a number of doors that she guessed to be her room, his, and the bathroom. She was pissed that she did get to pick the password and that she would have to say _Slytherin Sex God _ every time she entered her..._their _dorm.

The Common Room was huge. There was a mix of red and silver colors. Just the right shade, so it looked really good. There was a fire place with 2 big leather chairs, like the ones they had at the book store, and one sofa. There was a small kitchenette off to the left with the basics. She went through the fridge and found chocolate frogs, and an assortment of muggle foods. There was also a wide variety of ice cream flavors. Dumbledore must have told the house elves to stock the fridge for a person who was pregnant. There was all the foods she could dream of. After she went through the kitchenette, she went to her living quarters.

There were red and gold for her house colors. There was a king sized bed on the wall directly across from her and she spotted a huge walk in closet. And a balcony with a big glass door, which was really pretty. There was a really big wooden desk for all the work she would get this year. There was another door that she guessed led to the shared bathroom. She decided she would check it out later.

She was happy her living space. She would be there a lot of this year.

A/N: Okay, short again, I know. But it's all good. And thank you Amortentiaa/BambixEyesx for fixing my mistakes! Love you!


	3. The Bathroom

A/N: R&R Please! Thanks.

After the first years got sorted and the feast began, Hermione filled her plate till it was over-loaded with so much food, even Ron was looking at her funny. "What is up with people and looking at me like I have two heads?" She shouted, sounding really grumpy. 'Hormones' she thought to herself.

"Hermione, you're eating more then I eat." Ron said.

"So, what? I'm hungry, leave me alone, Ron."

"Sod off, Ron." Ginny said. She knew Hermione was eating for three, but she would never tell. She got up and stormed off with her plate of food in hand. She headed back to the Head Student's quarters to eat her dinner in peace.

Malfoy's POV

when he said that the password was going to be Slytherin Sex God Draco was expecting more of a reaction from her. It was like she just ignored him. He didn't want that. It was more fun when he could get a raise out of her. After the Sorting Ceremony, they ate dinner. This year, Hermione stood up and ran out of the Great Hall, with her heavy stocked plate of food. 'I wonder where she's going?' he thought to himself. "I, uh, have some Head Duties to take care of." Draco excused himself, and walked off the Common Room. He found Granger in the kitchenette, eating her heaping plate of food. He got bored of watching her shovel food in her mouth, and went to take a shower.

Hermione's POV

She heard Malfoy enter, but didn't think anything of it, so Hermione kept eating. After she was done her plate, she had the sudden urge for pickles, and went to the fridge. After her snack, she decided to go take a quick pee.  
Hermione trotted up stairs to use the bathroom. She walked in, realizing Malfoy was in the shower. She caught sight of something green and silver on the back of his thigh.  
"Take a picture it'll last longer," he said. Hermione faintly saw his famous smirk through the haze of the fog in the room.

"I'm not looking at you, just shocked. I didn't know you were in here, the door wasn't locked..." she said averting her gaze.  
"Will you look away while I finish up?" She asked him.

"Fine, just hurry up." As soon as he was turned around she finished up and washed her hands. He was out and in a towel, covering his waist down. "Um, yeah well I'm going to bed. And next time lock the door."

"But we both got a peep show! And what was that tattoo on your hip?" He asked her, slightly curious.

"None of your business! Bye now!" She exited the huge bathroom. It had two sinks, two toilets, a shower and a bathtub. It was all marble, and very beautiful. She went into her room. For the some sleep she truly and dearly needed.

A/N: love you! Misty fixes my mistakes! Oh and R&R


	4. Pickle Icecream

When Hermione got to her room she thought back to the night she got pregnant .

"_i need you, baby, come to bed with me." he said in an interesting tone Hermione couldn't put a certain feeling behind it but it didn't matter she was till pissed off about _the great Ronald_ cheating on her._

"_What do you want to do with me oh great mysterious guy?" Hermione replied with longing in her voice._

"_you will just have to wait and find put wont you?"_

"_i guess I will"_

"_i want to know one thing you didn't change about your appearance tonight?"_

" _I still have my tattoo..." Hermione said trailing off into silence " what about you what didnt you change?"_

" _my tattoo" he replied wanting to know where this tattoo was so he asked, " where is this original tattoo that has not been changed?"_

"_'you will just have to wait and find put wont you?'" she said with a smirk copying what he said earlier_

"_' I guess I will'" he said with the same smug-iness she said_

_After they had their_ fun_ Hermione found out his tattoo was a dragon a the back of his left thigh. It was a black and green dragon, with silver eyes, and he found her tattoo was on her left hip and it was a buffer fly and it was purple and gold._

Hermione zoned in and found out that it was just after one A.M.

'ahhh why cant I sleep' she thought.

Then she had a sudden erg to pee. So she got up and walked to the shared bathroom and walked inside a look around the bathroom before she did her business.

When she got back to her room she was content till she wanted icecream and pickles, or icecream that tasted like pickles... that would be good she thought to herself before she retched the freezer.

Tiger...nope...Vanilla... nope...Chocolate... nope...As she browsed more flavors and found one she was satisfied with...Pickle icecream... thank god they were witches and wizards cause they didn't have pickle flavored icecream in the muggle world.

She got a big bowl from a cupboard and scooped a lot of icecream till the bowl was full till the top. The she added some chocolate syrup and pink and blue sprinkles. ' Yum' she thought as she made her way back to her room to enjoy her icecream.

Little did she know that the one and only Draco Malfoy watched her in disgust not cause she was a muggleborn but because of what she just did to a perfectly fine chocolate syrup and sprinkles.

A/N: Tell me what cha think I have a more of an idea of where this story is going... who else things shes a little young to have kids well I do... so your gonna have to wait and see and I didnt have this chapter Beta'd by the wonderful misty but I tried me best well typing fast... and more relationship coming up... good or bad you'll just have to wait and find out...

love KennedyShae


	5. Potion's Class

"so why did you have pickle icecream with chocolate syrup last night?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Craving" Hermione replied without even thinking about it. Draco was sitting in the common room well hermione was in the kitchenette. Searching for something for breakfast. She was starting to feel self conscious eating around draco because he starting noticing that she was eating way more than a normal teenage girl.

"Whatever."

"How did you know I had icecream last night?"

" I heard the toilet flush and woke up."

"Wow your a light sleeper." hermione said still wondering why he got out of bed. " so that doesnt explain you getting out of bed and ad exiting your bedroom" added Hermione. Hermione found some Fruit Loops and poured some in her bowl and pored some milk in and left the kitchenette.

" I couldn't sleep thought I would sneak out and got for a little walk. Does it matter?"

"No..." Hermione trailed off. She said as she went to her door to eat and get ready for the day. She had potions first... yay Snape...

She heard Draco say whatever when she closed her door.

She ate her Fruit Loops and had a shower and did her hair, she straighten it perfectly and the curled it into nice perfect curls, and put some make up on , dark eyeliner and some mascara just enough to make her eyes pop but to to look whorish, she had a short black skirt on with I tight white top under her robes. She wasn't showing enough to have to worry. You couldn't tell she was pregnant unless you already new and looked for the little lump.

By the time she was done all that Draco had already left. 'Thank god.' Hermione thought. She made her way to the dungeons. When she arrived she was happy to see the seat next to Harry was open. She rushed over and sat down. "Hey Harry."

"Hey 'Mione. Didn't see you at breakfast. Where were you?"

" oh I ate in my room. Got the food from the little kitchenette in the common room. Well not _in_ in the common room but there you know what I mean?"

" sure 'Mione. Do you like your room?"

"Yeah everything is great other than I have to share it with Malfoy."

"Did he do something already?" Harry questioned already a little concerned it had only been one day not even. 'I love Harry's over protectiveness' she thought.

"No nothing more than I lil' name called nothing out of the normal."

Just then Snape walked in and told them to get out their potions book and turn to page 39, and get the needed ingredients to the potion they were making and that would be, Felix Felicis . The text book read...

Until the effects wear off, all the drinker's endeavours will tend to succeed. Once consumed, the potion gives the drinker an exhilarating sense of confidence and a tremendous sense of opportunity. However, if taken in excess the potion causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence, and it is highly toxic in large quantities.

They were sent to work Hermione went to get the ingredients but Hermione felt a pull in her stomach and couldn't breath, for what seemed like forever, and fell to the ground and everyone rushed over to her and Snape told Harry and Ron to Take her to the hospital wing. She was out cold.

When Hermione woke up Harry and Ron jumped out of there seats and ran to her bed that she was sitting at.

"'Mione are you okay?" Ron yelled.

"Don't yell at her!" harry scolded. As he said that madame Pomfrey walked in.

"Oh Hermione dear, I have to tell you something that I don't think you will want these boys in here for. It has to do with your _condition._"

"oh no that cant be good" She turned to Harry and Ron, and asked hem to leave and come back in like half and hour

Ron stood frozen, knowing he wouldn't reply she focused on Harry.

"Sure 'Mione, anything for you." As the boys left madame Pomfrey didn't speak till the boys were for sure out of hearing distance.

"As you know you were 3 weeks pregnant." Hermione nodded " well i'm sorry to inform you that one of the babies cord was twisted around its neck and past away, but the other baby is in perfect condition."

Hermione froze, her heart clenched "so i'm only pregnant with one kid now instead of my twins..." she trailed off and started crying.

"I'm very sorry Miss. Granger." as she said this she left the room and turned just before she left she asked if she wanted anyone to see her. "no I don't want visitors I want my baby back." was Hermione's reply.

After she cooled down she called madame Pomfrey and asked if she could leave . "Yes dear you can leave just take it easy for a couple days you have been excused from classes this week."

Hermione walked as fast as she could, not wanting to face anyone at the moment.

When she retched the door to her common room she said 'Slytherin Sex God' and entered the commons room. When she seen her room she ran to it still crying. Hermione sat down of her bed and cried for a few minutes till she heard a knock at her door.

A/N: this is my longest chapter so far I will be switching to Draco's POV next chapter... if I did in this chapter it would ruin the effect i'm going for. :)

and Misty get your computer back already I need you to beta

love KennedyShae.


	6. A Knock Can Change Everything!

A/N: sorry I killed a baby but it had to happen. I felt inspired by the reviews so I decided to write right now you to all my reviewers love you all! Anyway on with the story.

**Draco's POV**

Draco sat at the back of the potions class with Blaise like normal. He saw Hermione enter and went quickly to Harry's table and sat down. Then Blaise started to talk to him.

"Dude" he said in a whisper " Your totally checking out Hermione."

"No I'm not why would I be doing that?"

"Because she has became a nice piece of ass over the summer?"

" Dude that's Granger your talking about ,you know that, right?"

" Yeah she has a nice rack."

"H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E G-R-A-N-G-E-R!" Snape walked in and he lowered his voice.

"So... I'd totally hit that." also lowering his voice.

"H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E G-R-A-N-G-E-R!" he felt a tinge of anger towards his best friend

"Who care's dude the war's over!"

Just as Snape finished giving instructions and he and Blaise got up to get the ingredients for the potion. He saw Hermione get up and then fall to the ground. He had the impulse to run to her side but he couldn't, he was just frozen. He saw Potty and Weasel take her from the room his heart clenched.

Class was dismissed because of Granger and he went to the head common room to await Hermione's arrival to see if she was alright. He didn't know why he was doing this he didn't have feelings or anything toward Granger or anything. But he did he sat and waited.

Draco heard a door slam and then some crying, and decided to go see what was up with Granger. So he knocked and the door at first no one answered and the crying continued. So he knocked again and the crying stop and he heard a couple foot steps and the she stop walking and called out

"Who is it?" with a sniff

"It's me, let me in!" Draco's voice totally recognizable.

"I don't want to talk could you just go away Malfoy?"

" No." he said simply. "Not until I know why your crying like a..." he was stopped by a really terrible looking Granger. When she opened the door the first impression was she looked like she was tackled by a hippogryph. But she was still a hot even with her make-up running 'stop thinking right now Draco NOW! And she did have a nice rack now that he though about it. I SAID STOP!' he was snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione started talking.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

" I was just coming to see if you were all right?"

"NO! I am not alright! Remember how Professor McGonagall was talking about my _condition_... yeah well I was pregnant with twins! And remember in potions when I collapsed... yeah that was one of my babies dying!"

She took a deep breath and motioned to me that she was not finished. So I didn't talk I just stared at her in shock.

'and hear I thought she was a virgin!' and then she continued

" So if you actually were here to see if I was alright than I would say no because one of my babies just fricken died! Are you happy now you know my biggest secret!" she finished in a huff, and slammed the door in my face.

"Hermione open up!"

"NO! Just go away I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

"Hermione, please I'm not happy I know your secret. We don't have to talk." I said truly meaning it.

Hermione opened the door wide enough for me to enter. I went in and grabbed her hand a pulled her gently to the bed and sat down and pulled Hermione up and just let her crying into my shoulder for what was all night and we both fell asleep, her crying and me comforting her. No words were needed just the thought behind it all was enough for both of them.

A/N: Here's Draco's POV I think Draco's POV is hard to write but its also really fun. And sorry again for killing the baby but it had to happen. Its what starts the relationship! And sorry for any spelling mistakes and any other error's. And I finished writing this chapter at 11:50 PM. Love you all! R&R!

Love KennedyShae


	7. Changes

A/N: Hope you enjoy! Haha I'm listening to Crank That Harry Potter! Love it! And I love all you reviewers! On with the Story!

**Hermione's POV**

When Hermione first woke up she was confused with what had happen the night before. Then she remembered that Draco had came to comfort her. She nudged Draco to try and wake him up but all he did my moan a little. Hermione crawled out of Draco's grip, which then he came out of his sitting position he was in from the night before and layed down. Hermione sighed and headed for the shower. When she entered the bathroom she just stared at herself in the mirror. Her make up was all the way down her face. Her hair was way out of whack. So she decided that she was going to try something new today with her look. She may have been excused from classes but there was no way the Hermione Granger was going to miss the second day of school.

Hermione got out f the shower and blow dried her hair so it was dry. She decided to make it straight today and magick it blond like she had at the Halloween. She left her eye's the warm chocolatey brown like normal. She put on a dark brown eyeliner and some mascara, no eye shadow that would ruin the whole look. She put some concealer on around her eyes so they didn't look like she was crying all night.

After she was done she went back to her room to get dressed and found Draco still asleep on her bed. She just left him there and went to her walk in closet. She found her shortest skirt which was only knee length and decided that it need to be middle thigh and did a magic and made it shorter and tighter it showed of her curves.

She found a old muggle shirt of hers it was a Roxy. It was a teal blue with a sunset on it and it showed off her chest just right. She picked out a black lacy bra and thong. She was set. She went back to the bathroom and got dressed. When she came out of the bathroom Drac was sitting on the edge of her bed totally checking her out.

"Who are you and what did you do to the old Hermione?" Draco said with a sense of joking in her voice.

"i through her in the closet and lock her in and replaced her with a new and improved Hermione. You like?" she questioned and did a little twirl. "Draco likes?" he just sat there frozen.

"Yeah just wasnt expecting you as a blonde is all. I like what you did with your... hair."

"Thank you." she said simply

"So whats with the make over?"

"Well I was think last night how life is so short and wanted to make the best of it."

"Well, I think you would look better with black hair." and with a flick of his wand her hair was still straight but black.

"Why I think I like it. I just have to keep it...for today." with that drac went to get ready and hermione went to eat breakfast in the little kitchenette. Not so self concouis now that Draco knew she was pregnant.

A/N: uhmm shorter but I didnt get as many reveiws so I had no inspiration . Well

Love KennedyShae


	8. Connections

**Disclaimer:** I think your supposed to do these cause I see them on all the FF I read. I do NOT Harry Potter or the Harry Potter World...

A/N: uhmm love the reviews!

**Mandadancer94: **I had to make Hermione's life a little easier. ...On with the story **Draco's POV** After I went to my room to get read for the day Hermione went to the kitchenette to eat breakfast. I got in the shower thinking about the girl for the Halloween party. And then a picture of Hermione came into his mind. He felt as if there was a connection between ,Hermione and the girl for the party, but couldn't make it. When he got out of the shower he got dressed and went down stair for a quick breakfast so he wouldn't be late for transfiguration's class with professor McGonagall. He swore she had it out for him. When he got down stairs Hermione was gone. The way to class the only thing going through his head was Hermione and the party girl. Trying to find connections. The only thing he could think of was the hair. Both was straight and blond, but anyone could magic their hair blonde and straight. But there was the purple blur he seen on her left hip, and the party girl had the tattoo of a gold and purple butterfly but any one could have a tattoo. As he entered the room Hermione was already there sitting by Ron. He felt a pang of jealousy towards Ron. He sat down and the class begun and he just stared into space not listening, still trying to make connections, not working very well. "Dude, earth to Draco" Blaise whispered "did you hear anything I said?" "uhm no, no I didn't hear anything you said. I was... listing to the teacher..." Draco said unconvincingly. "Sure the great Slytherin sex god listening to a teacher... McGonagall of all teachers... Bull crap." "Is not" "We both know it is." "Whatever you say Blaise..." " It is whatever I say." "Sure." from then on Draco just ignored Blaise the rest of class. **Hermione's POV** After I heard the shower turn on I left from transfiguration's class. I walked in and sat by Ron. "Hey Ron, what's up?" "oh nothing. How are you feeling?" "Just fine. Just a stress made me faint." "What do you have too stress about?" "only one thing now..." with that class began, and Ron dropped the subject. After class Professor McGonagall asked her to stay and talk. So she did. "why are you back? I thought you were taking a week off cause of...what happened." "Me? Take a week off class? Not gonna happen. But I will take it easier." "Okay well I cant argue with that. Just take it easier. If you need anything, anything at all, come and get me or ask me. Okay?" A/N: another chapter, what do you think? R&R KennedyShae 


	9. The Letter

A/N: Heyy yall I have like a block or something so this chapter might be a bit rough. I'm writing cuz my friend kind of guilted me into it. Jk love you. And I just realized that Halloween is in October and school starts in September so I'm just going with a club that you cant look like your self in. Thank you for the reviews. R&R ! love ya all... KennedyShae

Hermione's POV

After she left Transfiguration's she wasn't feeling to good, so she went for a lie down, she had the next class free. She went to the portrait and said Slytherin Sex God. She dis-liked Draco for picking the password to be that.

As she entered the room the first thing she saw was Draco sitting there staring into the fire sitting in one of the leather arm chairs. If Draco heard her entrance he didn't show any sign of it. He just sat there staring into the fire. He looked lost. Hermiome walked pat him to the kitchenette for a drink of milk when Draco called out

"How far along are you?"

"hmm... 8 weeks close to it any way"

"so you conceived in... July if I'm not mistaking."

"Your not. I'm going for a lie down before lunch."

"Don't you have class?" he questioned

"well I don't I have a free period, what about you, don't you have class?"

"Nahh I have free period too. Its weird how we have had the same classes together so far."

"Well I for one Don't think its weird because we are the head students we are supposed to set an example." Just then a black owl flew in through an open window and landed on Hermione's shoulder.

"what do you have there?"

"its a letter Hermione" he said with a smirk in his voice.

'smart ass' she muttered under her breath. She opened it and read it out loud.

"Dear Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy

I require your appearance in my office in 5 minutes.

Thank you

Dumbledore

PS. I quite enjoy gold fish."

"well so much for my lie down." Hermione stated

"why does it matter that he enjoys Gold Fish? What is a gold fish anyway?"

"It's the password you numb nuts." Hermione went to the frige and found apeice of meat and gave it to the owl and it was off. then they left to Dumbledore's office.

A/N: I was eating gold fish well writing this so yeahh .What do you think will happen in dumbldores office? review please it makes me want to write more

lots of love

KennedyShae


	10. The Father

A/N: GOLD FISH are the best, agreed and thank you to all you reader's out there.

R&R love you all!

KennedyShae

Hermione's POV

" It's numb nut's now is it?" Draco commented as they left through the painting hole, which was a very nice, beautifully painted, lion and snake. The snake was in the tree roming around looking for something to eat like a bird or something. The snake gorgeous shade of gray with a white belly and green eyes. The lion stood proud on a rock in the front of the painting. All in all it was a nice picture.

"Well your sure acting like it." Hermione replied. "And goldfish are a muggle cracker."

"Well that explains why I didn't know what it was." they arrived at the eagle and Hermione said the password and the eagle started turning and they hopped on. When the eagle stopped moving there were already bickering about Hermione touching Draco's arm or something silly.

"You did mind when I was crying on you and in _your_ lap it's not like I came to you or anything."

"Granger, you know didn't mean it that way." Draco stated trying to get out of the holl he was digging for himself. He got the cold shoulder. Just as Hermione was about to knock the door opened and there was the great Albus Dumbledore standing in the entrance.

"Good morning Professor." Hermione said politely and elbowed Draco to do the same thing. He just nodded.

"Well good morning Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, wont you have a seat." he said well pointing in front of his desk where two chair were waiting. As they made there way over to the chair waiting for them.

"Lemon Drop?" questioned them.

"No thanks." Hermione replied politely. Draco just shook his head no and then Dumbledore continued.

"Well I guess you are both wondering why your in my office." he said not leaving them time to reply he continued. "I have a request for both of you it's to promote house unity." Hermione just look at the Professor and wondering where he was going with this. Draco still as a rock. "Well my idea is that you will sit together in class. Go to the same classes, which is already taken care of. You will eat meals at each other tables and make small talk. This goes with out question no violence. And you ..." he mumbled trailing off with what he was saying.

"Sorry didn't catch that" Draco said starting to question the professors intelligences.

"and you will have to..." still trailing off into silence.

"Still didn't catch that."

"." he finished in a rush.

Hermione's heart was pounding she was just thinking about the guy for the party and put it all together. Draco was the father to her baby. 'OMG he's the father, he's the father, he's the father.' first she figures out the tattoo from the shower the green and black flash with a hint of silver. Then his curiosity about her tattoo. And now this Dumbledore asking them, well telling them, to date. Sometimes the professor is to smart for his own good. This was his way of telling her that the father was Draco without notifying Draco.

"So we have to pretend to date for house unity?" Draco questioned.

"Well yes that's the just of it." winking at Hermione, she nodded back telling him he new the double meaning to this conversation.

"I'm not doing it." Draco stated.

"Well it's not really up to you is it? No it's not. If you guys can stay together for atleat a month I will let you break up." Dumbledore said plainly.

Hermione just nodded still in shock for what she just learned.

"Whatever. One month I think I can do that."

"Okay well I think you have better thing's to do then talk to an old coot like me so off you go. And the house unity starts now." he said as they mad there way to the door.

"Bye." Hermione mumbled as she walked ever so slowly to the door still ignoring Draco. As they left Draco seen the Professor pop a lemon drop into his month.

As they retched the beautiful painting that lead to their quarters Hermione said something.

"Draco I need to tell you something."

"It can wait. I have something to _do_" he said smirking and not caring.

"No it cant ,Draco I have to tell you something." Draco smirk dropped when he heard her serious voice come out.

A/N: heyy people what she gonna tell him? well it not what you think. Or is it I haven't decided yet. R&R love all my reviewer and readers ( reviews make me write faster...) well love you!

KennedyShae


	11. Chicken

A/N: uhmm thank you to all the reveiwers! Love all!

sammy sosa the 13th

BambixEyesx

Shorty653  
Amortentiaa

MarianaTeresia

DaniLizzie

labyrinthloverxx

Mandadancer94

sammysosa

nature love 95

crazey logic 13

PurpleAvacado

Charlotte Night 007

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs

kamryn

crazychick99

And double thankz to all the reviews who have reviewed more than once!

On with the storyyy

love, KennedyShae

Draco's POV

When they retched the door and hermione said she needed to tell him. He was kinda of scared inside but would never admit it on the outside. "what is it, Granger?" hermione put her head to the side, draco knew she was nervous but about what and he wanted to find out. She started twiddlng her thumbs. "Come on Granger i dont have all day."

"Did ever go to a wizard bar where you cant look like your self, like when you enter your apperince changes?"

"I Don't see that as any of your business." he replied simply.

"Draco Don't do this now. Have you or haven't you been to a bar like that?" he just nodded.

She started muttering under her breath but Draco could hear it "OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, he it he is I knew it."

"I'm what Granger?"

"uhm your the guy from the bar I met, and I have to go!"

"wait!" he called after her she left not looking back to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione's POV

she didn't stop running till she retched the tower. All she culd think about was 'I totally chickened out' When she entered she looked around franticly. "has anyone seen Ginny Weasley?"

"she has herbology I think." a 7th year in Ginny's grade.

"thank you!" she called out as she headed for the greenhouses. As she retched the green room she tried to calm down. She entered the green room and saw Professor sprout teaching.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but need to talk to Ginny." the professor willing to let her student go "it's for head duties Professor ." she lied.

"Very well." Ginny started toward Hermione and they made their way down to the lake.

"What's up?" Ginny asked

"Kay, well you know how I lost one of my babies-" she was cut short by Ginny saying

"WAIT YOU LOST A BABY! YOU DID NOT TELL ME THIS! We haven't talked for like ever."

"it's been two days"

"Exacly FOREVER!"

"sorry I didn't tell you about the baby, it died. The cord got twisted around it throat and and cut of all circulation. And well it died. But that is not why I came and got you. I know who the father is!"

"OMG, WHO IS IT!"

"Uhmm thats the part you arnt going to be happy about, but you remember that I didn't purposely sleep with him."

"I know you didn't know who he was but you do know so TELL TELL TELL!"

"Promise you wont get mad?"

"Promise, I wont get mad even if you said it was Draco Malfoy." Hermione flinched. "OMG YOU SLEPT WITH DRACO MALFOY! and you have the devil's spawn growing inside you!"

"i did, I do, I know." she looked down.

"Have you told him?"

"i was going to but I didn't for two reasons, first he wouldn't believe me , and second he said he had something else to _do."_

"you totally chickened out!"

"i know he has to know I want you to come with me."

"and your just going to tell him your pregnant and he's the father?" Ginny questioned

"Well he kinda know's I'm pregnant."

"wait what!"

"i kinda had a break down and told him. I blame the hormones!"

"Well I'm here to support you. Let's go find the ferret."

"No remember he said he had something to _do!"_

"Well then he'll just have to stop now wont he. He's got some daddy duties!" she said as they walked off for Hermione's quarters.

A/N: good or bad? Will she chicken out again? Love you!

KennedyShae.


	12. Shattered

A/N: I'm writing this well getting ready for the first day of grade 9. I Don't like school so I Don't care if I'm late :P but I wont be.

Draco's POV

after she took off he went to the shower in the glass shower. He was only messing with Hermione's head to think he had something to do but really he had all day. After he lathered his hair with his expensive wizard hair shampoo ( rinsed and repeat.) he heard as Hermione and someone elses feet coming to ward the bathroom door.

"busy go away." Draco called out.

He just heard Hermione voice say "see he's bust let's leave." but it was the she weasel that was with her.

"No you give your neon white ass out here now!"

"Me and my neon white ass are busy." he yelled back.

"Come out or I will break down the door, without magic."

"Ohh I'm so scared of the she weasel. She gonna break down the door." he replied in a really sarcastic voice.

"3, 2, 1." there was a bang and then two girls walked in looking quite satisfied. "Now you listen to me Malfoy, I'm only here so 'Mione cant chicken out again. So shut your trap and listen."

Hermione started "well remember when you went to the bar, there was a girl blonde hair blue eye's short, looking for a good time." he nodded 'where the hell is this going?' he asked himself. "well that was me."

"uhmm no it wasn't, the girl I was with that night said her name was Jean."

"That's my middle name Hermione Jean Granger."

"she had a tattoo oh her left hip it was a" he was cut off by Hermione

"a purple and gold butterfly and your tattoo is a dragon on your left thigh Green, black and silver. Slytherin color's."

"and gold is gryffindor color and you like purple."

"obviously it's my favorite color."

then out of the blue he asked "Let me see it." she looked at I'm confused for a second then pulled down the left side of her jeans she was wearing to reveal the butterfly. Just how he remebered the perfect, beautiful, unforgettable girl Draco couldnt believe he loved granger well he fell in love with Jean but now it's granger that's to weird.

"so the baby is...?"

Ginny replied this time "yes it's your baby."

"I'm gonna be a Dad?"

"that;s what Hermione is scared of that you wont take claim over the child and she would be a single teenage mom."

"ohh are you sure it's mine?"

"I've only done the dirty once and that was with you."

he was still in the shower so he made his way out of the shower naked and went and grabbed and rapped it around his waist. Ginny gasped. Draco smirked. "woah" she muttered under her breath.

"i'll take claim on the baby as long as you do something for me."

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked

" you have to go on a proper date with me." Ginny was shaking her head no but Hermione had other idea's.

"okay I can do that. One date?"

"sure we can start with that." 'I can not believe I'm gonna be a father at seventeen. No less I'm dating Hermione granger who would have thought of the day.' "can you to ladies leave so I can finish I'm here?"

"sure." the said in unison. When the left he shut the broken door so it covered most of the hole. When he was sure they were in Hermione's room he when to the shower and all his strength pulled his fist back and slammed it forward. It collided with the glass shower causing it to shatter. He didn't do this out of being mad or angry he did it cause pure joy was pulsing through his vain and at the top of his lungs he yelled "IM GONNA BE A FATHER!" he wouldn't be surprised if the whole castle heard him yell he was so full of happiness he ran into Hermione's room and before she could ask what he was doing he put his mouth of top of her's and started kissing like he never kissed before. Hermione was in shock she didn't know what was going on. She just sat there and with out thinking she started kissing 'I feel's so right!' they thought at the same time.

A/N: First kiss yay! How was the chapter good bad terrible? I need reviews to right more I

didn't get many last chapter but for the one's who did review I love you! Reviews = More chapters! Even if it's just says write more or love it Don't like it whatever just review love you all

KennedyShae


	13. Arguing With My Self

A/N: okay well I started another story called _In There Some Where._ Read it tell me watcha think. Love to hear from you! My friend did not like the fact that Ginny seen Draco naked she said she wasn't going to read my story. Kinda suckz but you know moving on. Updates will be slower I just started gr.9 and teachers say that I will get lots of homework. But I will write when I find the chance.

Love,

KennedyShae

Hermione's POV

Hermione sat there shocked. Draco left the room almost immediately after he kissed her. It was a surprising kiss. Unexpected, you could say. Their first kiss. Well not technically that was two months ago but this was there first kiss knowing who each other were. Ginny was poking her. Poke, poke, poke. "Hello earth to mione!" it was like dejà view. Hermione just looked at Ginny still it a trances from the kiss.

"Yeah. uhm I got to go to... the bathroom." Hermione made her way to the shared bathroom just as she walked in she seen the mess and decided to go to the prefects bathroom. She didn't want to deal with the mess right now.

As Hermione made her way to the bathroom she was thinking of how she would tell Harry and Ron about her being pregnant she could ell them the whole story one night there was nothing happening or she could make long story short and tell them at a time they were super busy and make a run for it.

Just then she saw Harry in the hall most likely walking to Dumbledore's office for something or rather.

"Harry!" she called out.

"'Mione, I haven't talked to you in a while. What's happening in your life?" this was the perfect timing for Hermione to tell harry that she was pregnant. Will she take it?

Draco's POV

_what did I just do! think before I do. What has gotten into me lately?_

**Nothing has gotten into you. It felt so right but wrong at the same time**. He was fighting with himself.

_Of course it felt right she has my child._

**That has nothing to do with it with your child you know you've loved her ever since you set eye's on her in first year.**

_Have not!_

**HAVE TOO!**

_HAVE NOT!_

**HAVE TOO! I know you better than you do. I'm your conscience **

He couldn't fight that one. He went to his room and skipped lunch. He just laid in his bed. Thinking about what he had just done. And not really wanting to face Granger. They had to act like their dating which they are. But they had to act all lovey dovey. Eww.

**You know you like it!** He wasn't in the mood to fight with himself. _Whatever. _He was thinking. Thinking of what he was going to do on their fist date.

A/N: uhmm mandadancer94 didn't review my last chapter I was waiting and waiting for it! Of well love all my readers and reviewers (reviewers more :P lol jk) uhmm please review I decided that if I Don't get a min. of 5 reviews per chapter than I'm wont post another chapter... for like a week! ha. So review and read my other story I Don't know if it's any good.

Love,

KennedyShae


	14. FATHER

A/N:yes I had to tell everyone. tell me watcha think. R&R THANK YOU!

Hermione's POV

Hermione was talking up a storm with harry about who knows what. "uhm harry I have something I have to tell you but you cant freak out okay?"

"Whatever it is, I'll be behind you." harry said all supportable 'yeah he will support till he now's what it is.' she thought to her self.

"you sure? No freaking out at all?"

"Yeah yeah, out with it already!"

"well there's this thing that I know you and Ron will kill me cause it was a accident and I didn't mean to but I did and now it will be with me forever."

"You got a tattoo?"

"Well I have had one of those for like ever but no, I'm pregnant." she closed her eyes and waited for Harry's reply but nothing came. She opened her eye's to find a Harry struck with shock. Trying not to freak out. "YOU CAN'T TELL RON!"

"Well duh he would freak out like never before, and he's had some pretty big episodes!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she pleaded "I will tell him but now's not the time, especially cause it's not his." Harry blew this time.

"IT'S NOT HIS? WHO'S HERMIONE?"

"You said you wouldn't freak out!" she said on the verge of tears. 'think of a happy place think of a happy place. No crying just butterflies' said thought to her self. "It's..."

Draco's POV

After he laid down for a while and went to the slytherin commons room. Sitting in there was Blaise, drinking a Monster,of course. "Hey Blaise." Draco said happily.

"What happened to you? You're all happy and stuff. It's not normal."

"I'm just in a good mood thank you very much Blaise. What's up with you?"

"Well I just got in here and found one of your, now, ex's crying saying you didn't show up for your _play _date." he just remembered that he really did have something to _do_ that afternoon. Oh well he couldn't go off making play dates any more he had daddy duties.

"I had something better to do."

"better than getting a good shag, wow, something is really wrong with you."

"I had some other_ duties_ to take care of. Oh and I'm gonna be a father!"

Blaise choked on his drink. Draco sat down. "I must have heard you wrong. Your going to be a WHAT?"

"Father, F-A-T-H-E-R, and a damn good one at that. I'm gonna be almost the opposite of mine. I'll be a good father no abuse, spoil him or her, I Don't know what it is yet, and it's mom will just have to love me! I have to start making my devise plan to make her fall in love with me. I love her it's only right that she love's me!" he told Blaise in a rush.

"WAIT, hold up. Father like dad?"

"yes dad is another word for father."

"you love this girl?"

"well that's the conclusion I came to cause I couldn't stop thinking about her."

"okay your going to be a dad? it's the girl from the club? you love the mystery Gryffindor?"

"yes to all." he said getting up.

"You know who she is? TELL ME?" he yelled as Draco went back his room to get his book's for class.

"Get ready for class!" he yelled back over his shoulder.

A/N: okay I like the new rule at least 5 review's or I Don't update for a week :P. Well tell me watcha think please. Any one who review I will put there names in the next chapter. Leave your name or the name you want used and I probably will use it cause I'm not good at coming up with names

Love,

KennedyShae


	15. Draco the annoying

"it's..."Hermione's POV

"it's Draco's..." Harry trailed off. "how could you hermione, Draco's been the enemy for like...ever." hermione explained how she went to the bar where you can't look like your self. And the revenge. Harry didn't know that Ron cheated on her. In other words Harry was surprised.

" I'm sorry hermione I didn't know Ron cheated on you I thought you just broke up because he was more of a brother than anything else."

"no he cheated on me. Plain and simple."

"does he know why you broke up?"

"no, I told him that he was more of a brother than a boyfriend. He doesn't know that I know that he cheated on me."

"I don't think I can look at him the same..." Harry trailed off

"ohh please don't treat him different he know something's up!" she begged. Harry just walked away. "Harry!" she called after him "please don't!"

"whatever!" he threw over his 's shoulder

Draco's POV

During class Draco was sitting with Hermione. Hermione look nervous. She kept looking back and forth between Ron and Harry. Harry kept moving slowly away from Ron and Hermione kept getting even nervous-er.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he whispered.

"nothing!" she yelled- whispered.

"Fine fine fine" he left that subject class Hermione ran up to Ron and pulled him aside. They talked for like 5 minutes and when Hermione left him she wasn't looking as nervous as she was before.

He ran to talk to her before diner started."Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!" she ignored him but he kept yelling her name over and over again. So finally she replied.

"What!"

"I just wanted to talk but I don't think I like your attitude!" he stated and walked to find Blaise for supper. As he walked away he swore he heard her say

"ahhh!" he loved it when he could make her mad. Just before he saw Blaise, a smirk spread across Blaise's face.

A/N: well it has Been over a week but I really didn't have any inspiration. Sorry for the wait. I wrote this on my iPod so I don't know how long it will be. Any way thank you for the reviews! Love, KennedyShae. ….i went back and edited this my my laptop it might make more sense lol as always love KennedyShae


	16. Roses

A/N: Well today is my BIRTHDAY ya ya so I deiced it would be nice to give you all a chapter today :)

Love,

KennedyShae

Hermione POV

After diner Hermione went to seek out Draco, as she was turning the corner she ran into something solid. She fell. It hurt. She started apologizing over and over again and again. When she seen who it was she was all with the questions.

"Have you seen Draco, Blaise?"

"No, not since dinner, why do you ask?"

"uhm... well I just need to talk to him..." she trailed off.

"How far along are you in the pregnancy?" he asked slyly

"Just about nine weeks...crap! How'd you know!"

"A guess, you just confirmed." he smirked.

"Damn," she said looking down, "well if you see Draco tell him I'm looking for him if you will."

"Sure thing, I'll tell the baby daddy..."

"How the hell... you know never mind just tell him!" she said as she walked away. Blaise smirk once again and continue on his way.

Draco's POV

Draco went to set his plan into action after dinner. He went to the commons room and got the package he had delivered to his room. There was two dozen roses ,half blood red and other half pitch black ,and a lot of rose petals. He took a dozen roses and put them into a crystal vase that came with the roses. He set the roses on the table between the leather chairs. He took the other half (black) to her room and put them beside her favorite novel, _Hogwarts; a History,_ and put a note next to it. After he put the note he started a trail of rose petals starting at the black roses and trailed them out the door and to where the other vase was put and then to the entrance to the commons. He stepped out of the door not letting it shut and put the pedals just a little more out the door. "Hermione will have to notice this!" he thought out loud to himself.

"Talking to your self is not a good thing Malfoy." said a voice from the shadows.

"BLASIE! Wh-what are you doing creeping around in the shadows?"

"Well was just walking around after supper when I happened to run into someone, literally. Well we stopped to chat for a little, by the way she's looking for you, and I found out something you were hiding from me. I Don't like secrets and when there are some the I look for answers, any way I know she's pregnant and I know your the baby daddy."

"I Don't want to know how you know this stuff, and who exactly is _she_?"

"Your going to make me say it aren't you?" Draco nodded

"Last time I accidentally told you something you claimed to know but you didn't and I just confirmed it. I'm not falling for it again."

"Oh, yes that was a great discovery I might add, any way Granger, you knocked her up."

"Now how did you find this out?"

"I tricked her into saying just like I did for you a while ago." he said with a smile. Little did they know someone was listening.

A/N: ITS STILL MY BIRTHDAY lol well I'm waiting for 9 o'clock to come around cause I'm going to see Easy A to celebrate my birthday :) I'm excited I just came back from Boston pizza for supper :) any way uhm short ish I went back and edited the chapter if you want to read it again it might make more sense but I didn't really change anything about it. The unknown person listening is, I think is kinda easy to guess but you never know. Uhm it will be his/her POV next or at least in the next chapter. Read and REVIEW PLEASE I WILL WRITE MORE AND FASTER UPDATED!


	17. Like A Ghost

A/N: thank you for the birthday wishes :)

Ron's POV

Ron went to Hermione's and the Ferrets commons room like asked from Hermione. Mione asked Ron to meet her at her common room door, so that was where he is situated. He waited by the door but when he heard the door open he went into the shadows. He didn't want chance if it were Draco coming of there. Which it was. He was holding a bag of rose petal trail them out the portrait. "Hermione will have to notice this!" came Draco's voice.

"Talking to your self is not a good thing Malfoy." said a voice from not very far from him.

"BLASIE! W-what are you doing creeping around in the shadows?" Ron covered his mouth to hide a chuckle. Malfoy was scared.

"Well was just walking around after supper when I happened to run into someone, literally. Well we stopped to chat for a little, by the way she's looking for you, and I found out something you were hiding from me. I Don't like secrets and when there are some the I look for answers, any way I know she's pregnant and I know your the baby daddy." I wonder who their talking about' Ron thought.

"I Don't want to know how you know this stuff, and who exactly is _she_?" 'Yes who is she?' Ron thought

"Your going to make me say it aren't you?" Draco nodded.

"Last time I accidentally told you something you claimed to know but you didn't and I just confirmed it. I'm not falling for it again."

"Oh, yes that was a great discovery might I add, any way Granger, you knocked her up." 'Hermione IS PREGNANT!'

"Now how did you find this out?"

"I tricked her into saying just like I did for you a while ago."

Ron ran. He ran, all the way to the Gryffindor commons room. Harry was alone in the commons room. So he called out,

"HARRY, HARRY, HARRY!" he called out.

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?" Harry Replied.

"Herm-Hermione!" he finally said out of breath.

"What about her?" he said with an attitude still not over the fact that Ron cheated on Hermione.

"S-she, i-is pre-pregnant!"

"Ron slow down, take a breath, now what." there was a slight pause, then,

"HERMIONE, she pregnant!" he yell- whispered to him

Harry stood there shocked not at the fact that Hermione was pregnant cause he already new but because that Ron new or had a hunch. Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't want to confess to Hermione telling him and not Ron but he wasn't a very good actor so he could go with the truth or run... he chose run. Harry ran and ran till he bumped into Hermione. "Hermione! Ron knows!" that was alll it took for her to pass out.

A/N: next chapter... I Don't know what will happen. But I've been home all day with some sorta allergic reaction to something so finished writing this chapter. I started this chapter on Friday cuz I already had 5 reviews so I just couldn't not write a chapter. But then I had some serious writers block. So I finished it today. Well hope you like it. I get lots of ideas from reviews so if you just thro ideas out there there's a chance I will use them. :) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! always love,

KennedyShae.


	18. Liar

A/N: OMGosh, I am so sorry I haven't updated in like... forever. I will try and post again tomorrow.

I woke up in the hospital wing. I sat up really fast, there was a sharp pain in my stomach, and I fell back down. My hands went to my stomach and cradled it. The bump was a little bigger than last time. I looked as if it grew as I slept. I realized that something warm was touching my hand. I looked to my hand to find a pale white hand there. It was warmer than it looked. Followed up the hand to an arm then a body that was wearing Slytherin colors. '_Why would a Slytherin come to visit me?' _ She thought. Then came the head. It was white-blonde. Draco. She pulled her hand away as fast as she could.

"What are _you_ doing here? Why am I here?" I yelled. It hurt my stomach and I grabbed my stomach again. He jumped his head was lolled back now straight up.

"Well, welcome back to the living, sleeping beauty."

"You know who sleeping beauty is? And why are you here?"

"Because, I was worried. And your here 'cause you fainted."

"I fainted when?"

"Like a week ago, you been passed out. Haven't even moved, other to cradle your stomach." he said looking sad. He look... worried.

"Wait I've been asleep for a week. Why did I faint."

"I don't know, all I know is that Harry brought you up here and then came and got me. I think he knows it's me."

"What's you?"

"The father to your baby?" he said slowly.

"What baby, Malfoy? What are you going on about?" I was totally confused.

"Your...Baby...Your... Pregnant?"

"What the hell Malfoy I can't be pregnant I still a virgin!" I clenched my stomach again from the pain of yelling. Malfoy looked like he was getting mad. He got up and went to Madame Pomfrey office. Five minutes later he came out with Pomfrey. She rushed to my side and put her hand on my forhead the my cheeks.

"She has a little fever nothing to big." she muttered under her breath. "Hermione dear what was the last thing you remember?"

"Uhm.. something about falling into Harry's arms. Then Malfoy here said something about me being pregnant, what is thing nonsense he's talking about.? Can I knock some sense into him?" I commanded.

"No, Miss. Granger. Your on bed rest."

"But bed rest is for pregnant people!"

"So that would mean you, miss. Granger."

"You mean, i-i-i'm p-pr-pregnant-t? This cant be I'm the good one the one who does nothing wrong. I-i-i-, just no!"

"She cant remember like only a certain part of the last couple months. Like someone put a memory charm on her."

"So pretty much she doesn't now she pregnant and she doesn know she slept with me and that I love her..."

"WAIT! WHAT! _You. love. me.?_"

"I did not just say that out loud!" Draco said and put his head in his hands.

A/N: OMGosh I still really sorry I has been a month and a day I feel bad I'm gonna start another chapter right away just saying I didn't forget about this story. I have major writers block so any ideas please if you have any ideas please tell me! I'm begging. Anyway.

Love,

KennedyShae.


	19. Obliviate

AN: Hello Again Sorry its been soo long I just haven't had Time to right ive been super busy...Any way here is chapter 21

Hermione sat there in the bed doing the homework she ad miss well sleeping. She got Harry to bring it to her, more like commanded but anyway. She was Still in the hospital wing, it had been a week since she had woken up. She still didn't remember anything much just bits and pieces. They still haven't figured out what had happened to her, Malfoy and Madame Pomfrey still think it was a memory charm gone wrong. But they didn't know for sure, so she was stuck with little bits of what happened in the past couple of months. Just the Harry burst in.

Ron's POV

~Flash Back~

_I ran into Blaise on my way to the Great Hall, for some food, food always calms me down. Blaise chuckled darkly when I saw him. I walked away, in the opposite direction to Hospital wing. Hermione was still unconscious and i hadn't seen her since. _

_When I arrived at the doors to the wing I looked the little window. I saw Draco sitting there touching her hand. 'I should be the one there right now!' I thought. Draco looked like he was sleeping. Ron pulled out his wand and said 'Obliviate'. I didn't know what was going through my mind it was the first charm I could think of, but my stupid wand, I pointed it at Draco but it hit Hermione. 'Shit!' I ran just like I did when I went to find Harry but now I didn't want to find Harry I wanted to hide from Harry._

_~End Flashback~_

_I screwed up. I screwed up majorly! _I thought to myself.

"The guilt is going to kill me!" I whispered shouted. I was sitting on my bed, rocking back and forth. Just as I said it Harry walked in to the room.

"What guilt? What did you do?" Harry said nervously.

"i did something bad, very bad." Not meeting Harry's gaze.

"Hey, mate. Look at me. Nothing you did can be that bad, and you can tell me anything!" Harry exclaimed..

"Well, I kinda-" I said then whispered "-erased Hermione's mind..."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Harry yelled.

"I meant to do it to Draco who was in the room beside her, but it went the wrong way... and hit Hermione." I still didn't meet Harry's gaze, though it felt very heavy.

" We have to tell Madame Pomfrey." Harry said then left.


	20. Note

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but I'm have decided that I am going to rewrite The Green And Silver Dragon.

Hopefully I will have corrected any mistakes in the plot or spelling.

The story might be a little different from the original, so I'm so for an inconvenience.

Love

KennedyShae


End file.
